


The New Age of Camelot

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: After seeing off Morgana, Camelot prepares to crown it's new Queen. A story of friendship and family bonding, as Merlin prepares Arthur for the big day, while Gwen and Elyan find timefor a bit of bonding and past nostalgia.





	The New Age of Camelot

The day of Gwen’s coronation began early. The sun was shining high in the sky, immediately bringing the Kingdom a sense of hope. The dark days of Morgana Pendragon’s reign was now behind them and a new feeling of expectation began to take hold. It could almost be said a new age. For once Merlin had a smile on his face, today he felt would be a new beginning for everyone, not least his friends Arthur and Gwen. For the past couple of years, he had been their biggest supporter. He was always there whenever their relationship had run into trouble.He had seen it as his personal goal to reunite them, whenever anything threatened their future. He had sometimes gone further than he’d intended. But he always knew they were destined to rule over Camelot and bring the Kingdom, into a new golden age. He had always promised himself that nothing would stand in the way, of that happening. As he walked down the corridor everyone he passed, had a smile on their face. It was as if everybody had wanted to release their tensions, that the troubled days were over for now. Merlin didn’t doubt for one minute, that Morgana would be lurking somewhere in the background. He also knew that one day she would be back, he vowed to be ready for it. But for now, he erased her from his mind, determined to make the most of the happy day. Today would be about his friends and for the future of Camelot and everything that he had worked so hard for. He smiled as he noticed the figure of Elyan walking towards him, looking uncharacteristically nervous and for once, a little unkempt.

“Are you feeling the pressure?” Merlin smiled, nodding towards him,

“Yes,” Elyan admitted, “I can’t say I’ve ever felt this nervous before,”

Merlin laughed, “I’m sure everything will go smoothly. I will make sure the prat is in the right place, at the right time,”

Elyan grimaced, “I’m sure you will. I will try to play my part as well and make sure my sister is there too,”

Merlin frowned, “That would certainly be a help, we can’t do the coronation without her! How is she doing?”

“She had a quiet night with a couple of friends. I’m just checking up on her now,” Elyan explained.

“Give her my best wishes,” Merlin smiled. Looking behind him, he noticed Arthur’s head had popped out around the door. “I have a feeling I’m going to be needed, see you later,”

Elyan turned around as Merlin’s name was shouted out loudly.

“Sire,” Elyan called, nodding formally.

“Ah Elyan, shouldn’t you be with….?” Arthur began, getting lost for words.

“With Gwen you mean?” Merlin interrupted with a laugh, “The woman you’re going to marry,”

“Yes, thank you Merlin,” Arthur replied, with a sarcastic tone, “I do know her name,”

“Well that is a relief,” Merlin said, “It would avoid considerable embarrassment, later on,”

“I was attempting to find my ceremonial sword,” Arthur replied, trying to more efficient even if he didn’t feel like it.

Elyan coughed, “I best go and see to my sister. I will see you later sire,”

“Yes, of course Elyan,” Arthur said, 

Merlin looked at Arthur critically, “You’re half-dressed, why would you want your sword now?”

“I want to check you have cleaned it properly,” Arthur explained, realising that Merlin was right, and he was shirtless.

“It is already done,” Merlin assured him. “I got up especially early to do some chores,”

“Good,” Arthur said, allowing Merlin to button him up. “What about the flowers?”

“Done,” Merlin replied, “Are you nervous?”

“I’ve told you before Merlin, I don’t get nervous.”

“Oh yes of course, you are a warrior!” Merlin sniggered.

“Why are you grinning?” Arthur asked, sternly.

“No reason,” Merlin assured him, raising his eyebrow to the ceiling.

“Yes, you are right, I am nervous,” Arthur conceded, “Suppose I make a mistake or mess my words up?”

“You will be fine,” Merlin smiled confidently. “It’s just a bit of nerves. Anyway, it’s not as if you’ve never been daft in front of her before!”

“Merlin!”

“What?” Merlin asked, “I’m just saying that because it’s Gwen’s coronation today any mistake made, will just seem bigger than it actually is,”

“You’re expecting me to make a mistake?” Arthur snapped,

“No, not at all,” Merlin argued. “I’m just trying to point out that even if something does go wrong, it won’t be the end of the world,”

Arthur thought about it for a second, before regarding Merlin suspiciously. But as his head was still in a haze from the night in the Tavern, he decided to let it go. He was probably right it was just plain nerves. But he knew, he was desperate to get everything right, this of all days. As Merlin finished fussing around him, doing up his cloak, Arthur tried to steady himself.

Merlin stood in front of Arthur, making sure everything looked perfect. His cloak was securely fastened, he went over to the bed and found the gleaming sword. He began to speak wanting to make clear to his friend, that not only was it the right thing to do, but a step nearer to the world they had both been working towards.

Merlin handed Arthur his sword. “There you are. Everything will go fine today, it is a step forward for everyone in Camelot, the start of a new age for all of us. You and Gwen are leaders of that new age, you will lead us into a new world, which will unite everyone in the Kingdom,” Merlin finished, having to fight to keep his emotion out of the words.

Arthur regarded him for a second. “You still drunk Merlin?” he asked,

Merlin knew under the sarcasm that his friend had been genuinely moved by the speech.

“Thank you, my friend,” Arthur replied, touching Merlin on the shoulder. “Both Guinevere and I both know, we would not be together without your support,”

There was a comfortable silence between the pair of them for a moment, as each looked at the other. Arthur always felt, there was a special connection somehow, one that he couldn’t explain to anyone else. It just existed there between them and they both recognised it.

“Maybe a quick drink, to let in the new time?” Merlin suggested. Soon, they both had glasses in their hands.

“To the new golden age of Camelot,” Merlin toasted,

“The new golden age,” Arthur smiled, and he threw his drink back and let the warm feeling take over him.

****

Gwen sat at the dressing table making last minute checks on her appearance. Before long she would begin her new life. She was using Morgana’s old chambers to get dressed in and suddenly, an image came into her mind.  
She was brushing the hair of her mistress Morgana Pendragon. It was a time when everything seemed very innocent. The two of them, would often spend the hours chatting away at the latest gossip, that they had picked up from Camelot’s court.  
Coming too, she wondered why that thought had invaded her head, on today of all days. Maybe it was because she was still shocked, by the venom which Morgana now regarded her with. Or maybe it was just she was nostalgic for the old days, before Morgana’s ambition had caused a division to their friendship. She sighed, putting down the mirror on the table. She would soon officially become Queen of Camelot, not for the first time her nerves began to unsettle her.  
There was a knock on the door. She smiled guessing it would be her brother Elyan. As he entered the room, she was so happy that he had come back into her life. It was such a relief to have a member of her family, share the day with her. Elyan had many similar qualities to her father Tom, it helped her keep him in her mind.

“How are you?” Elyan asked, as he pulled a chair next to her.

“Oh, I am not too bad,” Gwen smiled,

“It is okay to admit your nerves to me,” Elyan assured her.

Gwen smiled, unable to say anything. It was hard enough for her to keep everything together in this moment. She noticed her brother staring at her, as if there was something he hadn’t noticed before.

“What is it?” she asked him.

“I can’t believe how beautiful my sister looks!” He smiled back at her.

“Listen to you!” Gwen laughed, at his compliment.

“I mean it, mother and father would be so proud of you,” he said, a look of pride on his face.

“I am just grateful we are back together Elyan. Sharing this moment with a member of my family, means everything to me. There was a time I feared I’d never see you again,”

Elyan still felt ashamed that he had made such little effort, to keep in touch when he’d been away. He couldn’t make that up to his father, but he could to his sister, and he vowed to always be by her side.

“I promise you Gwen, I will never be so selfish again,” he assured her. “I will always be there for you, whatever happens in the future,”

“Oh, stop it, you will make me cry!” Gwen said, “I’m supposed to be happy today.” She looked around the chambers, still not quite able to believe how much her life was about to change.

“These were Morgana’s old chambers, weren’t they?” her brother asked,

“Yes, there was a time I spent my day’s in here gossiping with Morgana. Everything was so simple then, it feels like almost another life now,”

“It soon will be another life, but you and Arthur belong together. I knew it the moment I saw you together,”

“It’s been a long road to get here,” Gwen admitted, “With some bumps along the way. I need to prove that I can be a good and just Queen. There is so much resting on Arthur’s shoulder’s now,”

“You will manage it, don’t worry about anything. Just let it all happen,” Elyan smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they each looked at it nervously. 

“I think that’s a signal for your special day to begin,” Elyan remarked, giving her his arm.

Gwen slowly got up and put her arm through his making sure her dress was okay.

“It’ll be my pleasure to escort you to the hall,” Elyan whispered, his eyes emotional.

“Thank you,” Gwen smiled back, hardly daring to say too much.

They moved out of the room pausing before making their way downstairs. Everywhere, people gasped as they took her in. Gwen recognised many faces, from her old days as a maid. She could sense the warmth in people’s eyes as she passed, which made the emotion stir once more. She sensed everyone needed this day, after what the Kingdom had been through.

“This is where I leave you, good luck,” Elyan said,

Gwen suddenly realised they were by the Great Hall. She watched Elyan disappear and waited a few seconds, before moving down the beautiful red carpet which had been lovingly put down for her. She hardly dared to look at anyone, she just focussed on Arthur who was already there and waiting for her. She took him in and thought how handsome he looked in his full ceremonial uniform, she had eyes now only for him. The whole ceremony seemed to breeze by in no time at all. She made sure she listened intently to everything, her face never leaving Arthur’s. He eventually called her forward, she knelt by his feet, as he took the beautiful crown from Geoffrey.

“By the sacred laws, invested by me,” Arthur announced, “I crown you, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot,”  
Gwen was taken by surprise as the crown was put on her head, over how emotional the moment became. She only just, managed to keep her composure. She felt Arthur take her hand and lead her in front of the throne, where they kissed to unify their moment. 

Then Arthur shouted,

“Long live the Queen,”

As she stood before the guests, she suddenly saw all her old friends. Merlin, Gaius, Elyan, the Knights all joining in the happy chorus. She let their love pour down on her, taking a moment to meet Arthur’s eyes once more.

“You look lovely,” he whispered,

“So, do you,” she whispered back.

The remainder of the day flew by in an instant, a wonderful banquet followed by dancing and fireworks at the end of the night. By the time the guests were dispersing Gwen felt fit to drop, she sensed the same in her new husband as well. She thought about her father Tom and not for the first time, she wished he had been there to see her marry her Prince finally. But she felt, he was there somewhere, looking down on them. Now, her new life could at last begin and Camelot could put its latest trials behind it.

***

The End.


End file.
